


Teaching Teddy

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Awkwardness, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Misunderstandings, TM's drabbles, making amends, supportive Andromeda, supportive moms and mother figures, supportive narcissa, teaching Malfoy to cook, well - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Harry comes over to play with Teddy and discovers... Draco Malfoy? Why is Andromeda letting Malfoy take care of little Teddy? Doesn't she know Malfoy isawful?





	Teaching Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the DracoHarry100 community, in 100 word chunks. New prompts each week!  
http://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/

“What’re _you_ doing with _Teddy_?”

“Teaching him shapes, Potter. Is that not obvious?”

“Yes. No. I mean. What’re you doing… with Teddy?”

Malfoy leaned back, scowled. “He’s my cousin, Potter. I thought you knew.”

“I knew that. I didn’t know _you_ knew it.”

“Harry,” Andromeda murmured from the doorway. “Draco has been visiting with Teddy almost as often as you. I’ve simply been keeping you apart. Clearly, I was correct. Now, please come with me to the kitchen and help me plate lunch.”

“You leave those two… alone?”

Silent and unamused, Andromeda merely looked down her nose. Chastened, Harry followed.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Why didn’t you tell me Malfoy visits Teddy?”

“Because I didn’t want Teddy to witness a snarling little cockfight?”

Harry put both hands on the counter and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I instigated a fight over Teddy right in front of him. If you can honestly call that little… tiff, a fight?”

Andromeda nodded, then scooped macaroni and cheese onto each of the four, square melamine plates she’d had Harry take from the cupboard. Harry could no longer see Thomas the Tank Engine smiling up cheekily from them. “Get the peaches, please,” she told him. Frustrated, Harry obeyed.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Obviously you trust Malfoy with Teddy,” Harry tried again as she fetched plastic cups and he got the juice. “But I hope you understand why I don’t, and why I was surprised to see him in there. Playing shapes. On the floor!”

“You spoke for him at trial, Harry,” Andromeda said, finally looking uncertain. “And his mother. My sister. I thought that meant something.”

“Jeez, Andromeda, of course it did. I meant everything I said that day. But Teddy… don’t you think he’s uniquely vulnerable?

“Yes.” Andromeda said, sounding final. “And that’s why he needs every ally I can find.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Cheesy macaroni and peaches on Thomas the Tank Engine plates wasn’t going to be elegant enough for a _posh wanker_, Harry realized as he levitated lunch to the table. Andromeda stepped away to fetch Teddy and Malfoy.

Harry tried to wipe the gloating off his face with a deep breath. He’d probably done a lousy job, though, so he decided to hide his face in the pantry cupboard until everyone else sat down. When Malfoy said something crappy about lunch, or the little square plates, Harry could chuck him out into the street. Hell, Andromeda would help him do it!

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry was choosing crackers, when he heard Teddy’s giggle and the light clack of Andromeda’s shoes. Malfoy’d left? After Andromeda made him lunch!

No, Harry heard the elegant chimes of his laughter accompany Teddy’s adorable, high-pitched giggle. Then chairs were pulled and Andromeda called to him. “Harry, it’s fine if you want those crackers. Join us?”

“Of course,” Harry said, calming himself. Malfoy wasn’t bothered by the common food? The childish plates? Harry smiled, turned and took the three steps to the table. Then he picked up his fork and winked at Teddy. He could do this if Malfoy could.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Lunch was more fun than Harry expected. He did fake laughter the first time Malfoy said something funny, but then Andromeda told a story about Teddy meeting a most elegant _ickle princess_ at the park, and charming her off her feet (by the time Teddy waved bye-bye both children were covered with muddy leaves), and Harry found himself relaxing.

Malfoy, Harry realized as he helped Andromeda clean, ate his entire lunch without one complaint. Then he volunteered to entertain Teddy while Andromeda dealt with the kitchen. Harry said as much, but Andromeda just… looked at him. Chastened, Harry finished cleaning.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry had to push himself to stay, but he managed to outlast Malfoy. He tried not to wave too gleefully when Malfoy _finally_ said goodbye and made to step into the Floo.

He nearly regretted his choice when, turning away from the Floo toward Andromeda and Teddy, he saw the ire in Andromeda’s eyes. “I’ll take him out to the garden!” Harry said, putting off the inevitable as he scooped Teddy out of his grandmother’s arms.

“You do that,” Andromeda said, nodding. “But when he’s done playing, you and I are going to talk about the importance of mending fences.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“It will not be a competition,” Andromeda asserted after Teddy fell asleep. “I will not allow it.”

Harry paced. He knew it often annoyed, but he couldn’t burn off his nervous energy any more polite way.

“You said something,” Harry realized, trying to be mature about the situation, “about wanting Teddy to have allies?”

Andromeda nodded. “My sister and her son aren’t decorated war heroes like you, Ronald and Hermione, but they have a great deal of money, political ties and skills, and they are his family.”

Harry turned, hiding the pain he knew was suddenly all over his face.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Andromeda stood and walked to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“As I said. It will _not_ be a competition. I know you and Teddy are not close blood relatives, but I do not mean to imply you are not his family as much as I. My point is more that blood ties are important to some. My sister and her son are in that number, and that is why they have returned to my life. Narcissa and I….”

Andromeda sighed and pulled her hand from Harry’s shoulder, then walked to the fireplace. “We have little blood family left.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Blood family,” Harry mumbled to the wall, “isn’t everything. I was raised by ‘blood family’.”  
“Draco and Narcissa are nothing like Petunia and Dudley,” Andromeda said, sounding surprised. “Surely you’ve seen at least that much for yourself, just today.”  
Harry had to admit this was true, but could only nod. He was still looking at the wall. How had this become so awful?  
Sensing Harry’s misery, Andromeda squeezed his hand, then suggested he follow her toward the kitchen. “What we need,” she said, her heels lightly clacking on the hallway’s hardwood floor, “is a nice big pot of Earl Grey.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Why do you think Teddy needs allies?” Harry asked, clutching a perfect cup of tea. “And if he does, why am I not enough?”

“Werewolves do not often have children,” Andromeda began, pouring herself tea. “For quite a few reasons. Including societal stigma.”

“But his parents were war heroes. They gave their lives for the cause!”

“Harry,” Andromeda said, sounding quite serious. She put a hand upon his and he stilled. “You’ve only been part of the wizarding world since you were eleven, but tell me. Do you think that is sure to protect Teddy from all accusations of deviance?”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Who would accuse Teddy of–!”

Andromeda shushed him with one quelling look, and Harry stilled, remembering. Sirius’ “trial.” Dementors on Privet Drive. Harry’s trial, for that matter. Dolores Umbridge and her thousand Ministry edicts.

He put his head on the table. If anyone knows how unfair, how judgmental, how reactionary the wizarding world is, it’s Harry. He’s been judging the Malfoys unfairly. Draco deserves a chance to prove himself.

“I’m sorry, Andromeda,” he finally said, head still down. “Of course Teddy should have them in his life. He should have as many people to love him as he can.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry went home chastised, but by the time he sat down to eat breakfast the next morning, he felt conflicted again.

Harry wasn’t sure about Narcissa. She’d saved his life by lying to Voldemort. That was… big. Otherwise, the only wrongs Harry could remember from her were tricking Kreacher, looking like a stuck-up bitch, and being married to _Lucius fucking Malfoy_.

In balance, Harry thought that probably didn’t demand so much as an apology. Well, maybe the thing with Kreacher. But Harry knew Sirius’ death was his fault. He would carry that guilt inside for the rest of his life.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Of course, Narcissa hadn’t been there. Not yesterday, or any other time Harry had visited. If Andromeda wanted any of Narcissa’s previous words eaten, that was surely Andromeda’s decision.

Draco, though, had nearly killed Katie and Ron, let killers into Hogwarts, and, well, hadn’t killed Dumbledore, but didn’t take his sanctuary offer. He’d then run back to the Death Eaters.

Harry didn’t think the bloke deserved Azkaban, but Malfoy still owed quite a few people a heartfelt apology.

The kind that showed you understood what you’d done wrong and planned to work hard never to do any of it again.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Smoothing jam onto toast, Harry considered Malfoy from Andromeda’s point of view. For one thing, while Malfoy hadn’t apologized to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katie Bell, Luna or Dean, he might have apologized to Andromeda already and Harry just didn’t know. Harry hoped so! He hoped Malfoy had _specifically_ apologized for…

Harry’s mind went blank.

What, exactly, had Malfoy ever done to Andromeda, Teddy, Tonks or Lupin? Harry remembered Riddle bullying Malfoy about “babysitting cubs,” but that was hardly something _Malfoy_ needed to apologize for. Not like harming someone! Kind of like the way…

Harry put his knife down. Oh, shit.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry tried writing. But not only was Harry no writer, when he thought to imagine what _he_ would want to read in an apology, he finally realized he’d want it spoken to his face.

Harry then nearly _Apparated_ directly to Malfoy Manor to apologize, fresh and off-the-cuff, but the very thought made him hyperventilate. He ended up going running, instead.

Harry would not be capable of a sincere apology at Malfoy’s fucking torture mansion. Not even for almost slicing Malfoy to death. Accidentally! Which at first Harry thought was a mitigating factor, until he decided it made everything far worse.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Eventually he thought of a pretty good solution. Or at least, it would do. He Flooed to Luna’s with his letter rolled tight and addressed to “Draco Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England.” Owl rental, he knew, might tempt someone to tip off Skeeter. Luna would let him borrow Elpis.

“Malfoy, I owe you a big apology and an attempt at a fresh start. Would you please meet me in front of the Hogwarts gates this afternoon at three? If you accept my apology we can walk to Hogsmeade and I’ll buy you a coffee. Or if you prefer, a pint.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry was already pacing nervously in front of the Hogwarts gates a few minutes before three, when he was startled by a soft pop of _Apparition_ directly behind him. Whirling around, wand drawn, he was relieved to see Malfoy.

Rushing through the words he’d practiced, almost too fast to be heard, wand still raised, Harry stuttered out an apology he was afraid he wouldn’t say if he didn’t force it out immediately: “I’m so sorry I almost killed you I didn’t know what that spell did and that makes it worse I should never have done that I’m so sorry.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“First of all,” Malfoy said, eyes narrowed, “would you please lower your fucking wand?”

“Of, of course,” Harry said, taking deep breaths to calm himself down, just the way Hermione and Luna had taught him.

“Second of all, I forgave you for that a long time ago. You saved my life, Potter, don’t you remember? And I was, that day in the bathroom….”

“You were crying,” Harry said, the terrible memory so vivid he could almost smell blood.

“I was about to direct an Unforgivable at you, is what I was trying to point out,” Malfoy ground out, clearly annoyed.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Oh,” Harry said, caught off guard. He’d been eating himself up with guilt for nearly two hours, and thus had – oddly – stopped focusing on all the terrible things Malfoy’d done, just as completely as he’d previously forgotten his own iniquity. “Right. I remember.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Nothing by halves, eh Potter? Yes. Look, we’ve both been awful. I think we’ve both managed to make up for a lot of it, though. Quite a bit of back and forth directly between us over the years, yes? Not to mention all the other… shite.” He shuffled his feet as Harry stared.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“If I need to say it,” Malfoy said, looking directly into Harry’s eyes, “then I accept your apology. Wholeheartedly. I hope you can accept mine.”

“I can,” Harry said, relieved. “And I want you to spend time with Teddy, too. I’m sorry for getting in the way. Teddy needs lots of people to love him. I’m… glad you are one of them.”

Harry was surprised to see that at this, Malfoy blushed a bit. “Thank you,” he said primly, and straightened his spine.

“Er, would you like to get a pint with me?”

“In _Hogsmeade_?” Malfoy said, looking hunted. “No?”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Why not, Malfoy?” Harry said, feeling rejected. “I accepted your apology and you accepted mine! We have to get along if we’re both going to visit Andromeda’s.”

“Look,” Malfoy tried. “I want to bury the hatchet with you. Very much. It will be good for me, my Mum, Teddy, Aunt Andromeda… everyone. But I can’t just stroll casually into Hogsmeade, the Leaky, or Diagon. Not even with you. We’ve switched places, Potter. Now I’m… sort of… Undesirable Number 1.”

“Oh,” Harry said, deflating.

“You could come to mine? Share tea or ale or whatever?”

“To…” Harry swallowed miserably. “Malfoy Manor?”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Malfoy’s face fell. “Right,” he said, dejected. “I should have thought. No, not Malfoy Manor.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, also sounding miserable. “We should spend some time together, though. But where?”

Malfoy shrugged and looked at Harry’s feet.

“Er,” Harry tried. “How would you feel about something… Muggle?”

“Don’t they use different money?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “But I have some. I spend a lot of time on the Muggle side. The wizard press leaves me alone there because of the statute of secrecy. And I think most of them have no idea how not to stick out like a sore thumb.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Yeah,” Malfoy said. “About that….” He plucked at his handsome blue robes. “Won’t I stick out like a ‘sore thumb,’ as you say?”

Harry couldn’t say no. Not honestly. At best, Malfoy would look like a renegade Renaissance Faire staffer, or like someone who’d misplaced the scific convention. He’d attract a ton of Muggle attention and neither of them would handle that well. “Got anything Muggle on underneath? Trousers, a jumper?”

“No,” Malfoy said, looking embarrassed.

Harry looked at the sky for answers. He had a house, he realized. He lived alone. “Would you be willing to… come to mine?”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry was completely unable to read the look on Draco’s face. It didn’t last, anyway.

Draco smoothed out his expression quickly, then nodded. “I’d be pleased,” he said with little inflection, and Harry felt his shoulders drop in relief.

“Good,” he said, “great,” he added, then realized he was babbling. “I’ll side-along you to a hidden spot nearby, okay?”

In response, Draco stiffly stuck out an arm. Harry looked at it, tried to think of something to say, and failed. So he grabbed Draco’s arm and side-alonged him to the filthy men’s room inside the supermarket closest to Grimmauld Place.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Where are we?” Draco whispered.

“In the men’s, at a Muggle grocery,” Harry answered at normal volume. “I want to buy snacks. And beer.”

Draco looked around. His eyebrows were sky high, while his arms hugged tightly round his middle. He looked even taller and thinner that way.

“It’s disgusting in here, I know,” Harry frowned. “But it’s why I can Apparate in here?” He scratched uncertainly at his hair. “No one ever uses it? Come on.” He pushed the door open. “Let’s get some crisps and stuff.”

“Add chocolate biscuits and I’m all for it,” Draco said. Harry laughed.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

It was a small grocery store, with very few customers. Usually, this bothered Harry, as it indicated the place was understocked, poorly cleaned, and might not last. But today he could not have been more grateful. Malfoy was completely unnerved and out of place. His fashionable wizard robes could not have looked weirder, and his spooked manner and intimidated whispers only added to the picture of a man who simply did not belong.

Harry bought a bag full of junk food and a twelve pack of Stella and they skedaddled off to Grimmauld Place on foot as quickly as possible.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“So,” Harry said, having settled Draco in a tall, plush chair in the lounge, his nicest room. He spread the bags of snacks out on his coffee table and sat across, on the new, blue velvet couch. “When did you start visiting Teddy?”

Draco opened his Stella and took a tiny, experimental sip. From the look on his face, he found it acceptable. Harry relaxed a bit and opened the bag of cheddar popcorn.

“After Mum and I were acquitted, Aunt Andromeda invited us over. I was scared to accept, but Mum insisted. She kept talking about blood, family, legacy….”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“That’s why you play with Teddy?” Harry couldn’t help but frown.

“I first visited to satisfy Mum,” Draco said, picking at the label on his bottle and not looking at Harry. “But Aunt Andromeda pushed me to hold Teddy, feed him. The first time he fell asleep while I was holding him, I… I guess I just fell in love.”

Harry looked at Draco. His ears were burning red, he was scowling, the label on his beer was utterly ruined. He was desperately embarrassed, Harry realized. “You probably think boys shouldn’t love babies,” Draco muttered. “You probably think that’s gay.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Upset, Harry put the Doritos down. “Wow,” he said, annoyed and sad. “That’s so fucked I hardly know where to start.”

Draco’s head shot up but Harry ignored him.

“I’m my father’s legacy, yeah? He was murdered at 21. I’m all he has to show for his life. If he hadn’t loved me as a baby, where would I be? What would I be?”

“Dads are different,” Draco mumbled.

“Fine,” Harry said. “But one, I love Teddy very much, and two, I’m gay. There’s _absolutely nothing wrong_ with either of those, but they have nothing to do with each other.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Pulse racing, Harry finished his beer, trying to calm himself. Yelling would get him nowhere. They’d sat down together to mend fences. Sure, they’d apologized today, but they’d hated each other for years; hurt each other terribly. He shouldn’t have expected this to be easy. Harry put down his empty bottle to watch Draco’s face turn white and his hands flutter.

“I hope you can handle the fact that I’m gay,” Harry finally offered.

In response, Draco simply squawked out a strange noise and shook his head, clearly astonished. Then he opened another beer and tipped half down his throat.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“You don’t seem to be okay with my sexuality,” Harry said after a few long, uncomfortable moments.

Draco merely emitted that weird squawk noise again, and waved one hand, as though the motion communicated something.

Harry had to roll his eyes. (He made sure to close them first.) Then he reopened them and watched Draco drain his second beer, only to immediately open up a third. Harry frowned, but decided – if this was a drinking contest – he’d no intention of losing.

He cracked open another beer and took a swig, then grabbed the open bag of Doritos and sighed. “Well?”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry had a terrible thought. He took a gulp of beer, then looked Malfoy square in the eye. “You don’t think I’m bad for Teddy, do you?”

Finally, Draco snapped far enough out of his weird dismay to reply. “Certainly not. Why would I?”

“Some mugg—men, people, think gays are dangerous to children.” He watched Draco’s face carefully, wondering if he might get lied to.

“I don’t think that,” Draco said.

He _looked_ sincere, but Harry thought he should push. “So, you don’t have a problem with me being gay, then? You don’t think I’m going to hurt Teddy?”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“I don’t think that,” Draco said, clearly trying to convey honesty with his solemn tone and eye contact. “Not in any way. It would be… I mean, _I_ shouldn’t….” he took a deep breath and shook his shoulders out, then drank deeply from his bottle.

Harry watched, confused and hopeful.

“I do not think gay men are dangerous to children. I do not believe you would ever hurt Teddy. Ever. I trust you with my life, Harry Potter, with good reason, and I am confident that Teddy can do the same. Aunt Andromeda clearly feels you are trustworthy, as well.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Having given his little speech, Draco relaxed slightly into the tall chair as he released their eye contact. He drank deeply from his beer again, as though saying those things had distressed, or even wounded him.

Then Harry stared as Draco grabbed the cheddar popcorn bag, poured little candied chocolates into his mouth, and captured three large chocolate biscuits into one hand. He devoured it all, seemingly too fast to taste. It was disturbing and fascinating, at the same time. Harry’d never expected to see Draco Malfoy indulge gluttonous appetites – frankly, to see him eat and drink like a pig.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry wanted to say something snarky about Draco’s sudden eagerness to devour so much junk food. It was disturbing.

Draco, Harry realized, was normally more controlled than Harry was. Even when they were little boys of eleven, and neither of them had much self-possession, Draco – Harry decided – had more.

But not right now. Harry finished a beer and opened another as Draco finished the entire bag of Doritos. Right now Harry was trying to mend fences, as Andromeda had insisted. Low, cutting remarks wouldn’t help. And yet, he really had to restrain himself! Especially after having drunk so much beer.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Muggle snacks are delicious,” Draco finally said, emerging from a greasy bag of crisps. His mouth shone a bit from it, and Harry could see crumbs and biscuit dust on Draco’s face, hands and even lower, on his robe. “Was that everything you bought?” he looked about, surprised.

“Er,” Harry said, forcing himself not to insult Draco’s terrible manners, “Yeah. I have other stuff downstairs though. I’m sorry I didn’t realize how hungry you were. I could use a sandwich myself, I think.”

Slowly, Draco’s face flushed a dull red. “I’m terribly sorry,” he apologized. “That was rude of me.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Not at all,” Harry lied, wishing he’d bought lots more cheddar popcorn. “Would you like a sandwich? I would, and we’ve not really talked much.”

“I’d love one,” Draco said – impulsively, from the surprise on his face. “Where’s the kitchen? You can show me how to make a sandwich. Can I make my own?”

“It’s on the lower level,” Harry said, and stood. “And it’s really easy to make a sandwich. I’m happy to help you make your own.” He wobbled on his feet, but held out a hand to Draco, who seemed to need a little help getting up.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry picked up the last six beers in their half-empty cardboard carrier and led the way downstairs to his warm, low kitchen, where he took out two loaves of bread, a big tomato, roast beef, chicken, turkey, lettuce, spinach, cheddar, a chunk of Havarti, ketchup and two kinds of mustard. Draco sat, mesmerized, at Harry’s enormous wooden table.

“Don’t you ever help Andromeda cook?” Harry asked, amused by the look of wonder on Draco’s face.

“I’m too intimidated,” Draco murmured, staring at the array of food. “I always just volunteer to keep Teddy out of her way while she cooks.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“You can tell Hermione eats here a lot,” Harry said, piling roast beef high on mustard-slathered rye; ignoring the spinach and plain sliced chicken. “She likes healthy stuff.”

“Is the _catch-up_ for Granger, then?” Draco asked, clearly struggling with a new word. He was copying Harry, but by putting slices of turkey on mustard-covered sourdough, instead.

“The ketchup’s for Kreacher, actually,” Harry said. “He still likes to check in on the house when things are quiet at Hogwarts.”

“The house-elf?” Draco picked up the tomato, looking like he wanted it on his sandwich but didn’t understand how it became slices.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Yep,” Harry said. “He’s far happier at Hogwarts, I think, and I don’t need much. But it would just kill him if I let this place go, so he stops in every few days, restocks my kitchen for me, does some cleaning. In payment, I donate money in his name. Hermione claims I’m not really keeping the moral high ground, but I think it’s working out well.”

Draco seemed stunned by this unexpected explanation. He sat, silent and staring, still holding the tomato.

“Do you need me to show you how to slice that?” Harry asked, trying not to giggle.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Er, yes,” Draco admitted, and handed over the tomato.

“There are surely spells, but I slice tomatoes by hand,” Harry said. He stood to get a cutting board, then opened a drawer and fetched out a long, serrated knife. Draco’s eyebrows jumped high, behind his fringe.

“It’s just for the tomato, I swear,” Harry said, and pulled everything he needed as far from Draco as he could get it without leaving the kitchen.

“I knew that,” Draco scoffed unconvincingly. He finished his beer and stood, moved to peek over Harry’s shoulder. “I won’t learn anything all the way over there.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Slowly, Harry sliced half the tomato into thick slices, making sure Draco could see. Then he put the knife down. “Your turn!” he announced cheerfully.

Draco’s face paled, but he picked up the knife. Then he smacked at the tomato with it, as though he’d seen nothing Harry’d demonstrated.

“No, no!” Harry cried in dismay, voice high and anxious. “You have to use the serration,” he said, forcing a calmer tone. “Let me show you again.”

“No,” Draco said, confused. “If I didn’t follow watching you the first few times, I obviously need something else. Put your hand on mine?”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry put a hand on Draco’s wrist.

“Too high,” Draco chided.

Harry put a hand over Draco’s knife hand, but Draco didn’t know how to hold the tomato half. So Harry ended up standing awkwardly behind, right hand on Draco’s right, left on Draco’s left.

“Back and forth,” Harry said, striving for a light tone. To his dismay, Draco stuck out his tongue, then swayed both that, and his arse, back and forth along with the movements of their left hands over the knife.

Turning red, Harry tried to pull his thickening cock away from Draco’s arse without Draco noticing.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“I did it!” Draco exclaimed as a ragged, uneven slice of tomato fell to the cutting board.

“You sure did!” Harry said, trying to hide the erection Draco had also successfully inspired.

“Should I slice the rest?”

“Sure,” Harry said, seizing the opportunity to step fully away from Draco’s warm, _swaying_ arse. He grabbed another beer. “Try it alone!”

“If you think I can,” Draco said, looking up at Harry with puppy-dog eyes.

“I do,” Harry said sincerely. He caught Draco’s eyes with his own and nodded, feeling like reassuring Draco was his highest purpose right now. He was helping!

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Eventually they both had half-eaten sandwiches on the table where they sat across from one another. They were down to two unopened beers and both felt slightly drunk.

Harry had long since put the knife in the sink and put the cutting board on top of it. He didn’t want any accidents.

“So,” Harry said, putting down his half-drunk beer and watching Draco chew his sandwich. “We talked about why you and your mum visit with Andromeda and Teddy, we talked about how I’m gay, and I saw how incredibly uncomfortable that made you. What else should we talk about?”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Draco sat up stiffly, suddenly uncomfortable. “You don’t hold back, do you? Merlin.”

Harry’s speech was hardly slurred. “I can’t exactly relax when you have a huge problem with who I am!” He pointed at Draco’s face. “You’re homophobic!”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I most certainly am not!”

“Liar,” Harry insisted. “You freaked when I said I was gay! What else could that be about?”

“I’m. Not. Homophobic,” Draco said, enunciating deliberately.

Scowling, arms crossed, Harry scoffed.

“I’ll prove it!” Draco yelped. He reached across the kitchen table, grabbed Harry’s collar, and hauled him in for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry was just drunk enough to kiss Draco back. Enthusiastically. Soon the only trouble they were having was with the large wooden table between them.

Harry lost patience with the table first. He climbed up, pushing plates out of his way.

But Draco stopped; made eye contact. “What… are we doing?” he whispered, sounding afraid to make noise, as though some authority might notice.

“We’re kissing,” Harry said, “because you needed to prove you’re not homophobic, and that you don’t have a problem with me being gay.” 

He pushed forward and sat on his table, grinning enormously. “You’re very convincing.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“We can’t kiss,” Draco said. He looked terrified. “You’re a hero.”

“Heroes don’t kiss?” Harry lay on his kitchen table, legs dangling off the side. He felt drunk, randy, and desperately attracted to Draco. “Or heroes don’t kiss other boys?” Frowning, he reached to stroke Draco’s collar. 

“Heroes don’t kiss… me,” Draco whispered. 

Harry frowned. “This hero makes his own goddam decisions about kissing,” he growled. Taking his hand from Draco’s collar, he scratched his fingertips through the hair at Draco’s nape. “And I liked kissing you,” he said, putting his other hand on Draco’s waist. “So, kiss me? Please?”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“This is overwhelming,” Draco said instead.

“I’m too drunk to understand,” Harry frowned. They’d been doing marvelously just minutes ago. Loss suffused him. He thought he might cry.

“You’re sad!” Draco exclaimed, twisting his hands like an old grandmother on the telly. Harry stared at the motions.

“We’re really drunk,” Harry declared, feeling remarkably insightful, intelligent. “We should nap. It’ll make sense sober.”

“Ok,” Draco said, giving an exaggerated nod. “I’ll Floo home and nap.”

“Can’t,” Harry said, shaking his head. “Heroes can’t have open Floo, I turned it off to keep out reporters. You have to nap with me.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry giggled as he pulled Draco upstairs by one hand. Opening the door, he half-yelled, “Sorry my bedroom’s a mess.” He was trying to whisper.

“I should use a guest bedroom,” Draco said, his eyes enormous and his mouth tight. Harry didn’t notice. “Don’t have one,” he said, and sat on the foot of his bed to remove his shoes and socks.

“You don’t?” Draco said, unable to hide his drunken surprise. “But this is the third floor!”

“I know,” Harry said, nodding hard. “But I had to throw out most of the furniture. Some was rotting. Rest was cursed.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Draco sat heavily. “So this is…” he swallowed. “Okay?”

“S’more than,” Harry said, making careful eye contact. “I like sharing beds. Super cosier this way.”

He paused. “I can take your shoes off? I’ll put the socks inside, so they don’t get lost in my mess.”

Draco stared at Harry, unable to respond. So Harry slipped down off the bed and, humming, pulled off Draco’s shoes and socks, one by one. He carefully inserted the socks into the shoes, as promised, then he stood and held out one hand. “Cuddle?” he asked. 

Draco slowly raised one hand in silent response.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry’d assumed they’d fall asleep quickly, drunk as they were, but he’d not counted on Draco being surprised Harry _actually wanted to cuddle_. They both climbed into bed, and Harry just… kept moving. When he settled Draco’s head onto his chest it felt like he’d pulled a stick figure close.

“Whassa matter?” 

“You,” Draco choked out. “I?”

“Thought you wanted a cuddle,” Harry pouted.

“You were serious about that?”

Harry didn’t have the words for this right now. He growled. “Cuddle!” he insisted, and tried to arrange Draco against him like a large, recalcitrant doll.

Eventually, they slept.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry woke slowly, to a mouth gummed together, a slight headache, sweaty clothes he’d twisted around in his sleep, and a man. He nuzzled, hardly thinking, into the top of the man’s blond head. The man sighed sweetly and pushed his arse into Harry’s halfie.

That’s when Harry remembered he was in bed with Draco Malfoy.

Harry’s eyes flew open and he jerked backwards, a few panicked inches. 

“Tha’ was romantic,” Draco drawled at him, but Harry could hear the hurt hidden underneath.

“Sorry,” Harry tried. “My… brush my teeth.”

“Oh,” Draco said, and caught Harry’s eye as Harry stood.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry returned to find Draco sitting up in his bed, wand in hand, ankles crossed under the covers. “My mouth, too,” he mumbled. “Used a spell, though.”

“Smart,” Harry said, and sat on the side of the bed, feeling off-balance and uncertain. He wasn’t drunk anymore. He wasn’t sure he didn’t miss the excuse.

“So,” Harry tried. “I feel a little more, uh….”

“Clear?” Draco drawled again, distance in his voice like a curtain. 

Harry allowed himself a short laugh. “Not drunk anymore, anyway.” He stared at the floor. “We slept for hours,” he finally said. “Wanna call your Mum?”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“How?” Draco said, and looked at him, curious and open in a way that made Harry’s heart pound. “No Floo, right?”

“Patronus?” Harry tried. “Or, Molly made me take an owl.”

“Okay,” Draco agreed. “Parchment?”

Soon they’d sent Narcissa a short note and were back in the kitchen, drinking tea and waiting for the water to boil so they could have noodles for dinner.

“Pasta comes from a box,” Draco mused. “And sauce from a jar. Who knew?” 

Harry felt self-conscious but Draco wasn’t mocking. “Not very romantic,” he tried. “Sorry.” 

Draco jerked up, sharp from the box, eyes wide.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“You wanted dinner to be _romantic_?” Draco said, very quiet.

Harry felt his face heat, but tried for honesty. “I liked the kissing. The cuddling. I like how you are with Teddy. Andromeda. Me. I….” Harry took a deep breath and reached out, blind. He found Draco’s hand and grabbed it.

Draco let him.

“If there’s anything I hate more than Rita Skeeter,” Harry told the table, no longer even able to look Draco in the nose, “it’s feeling like some cute bloke’s trophy. Can’t imagine you’d ever make me feel like that.”

Draco’s laugh barked out. “No,” he agreed.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand, but Harry didn’t let go. “You must…” Draco began.

Harry tried to be patient. 

“Need more than _that_?” Draco waited but Harry couldn’t speak. “Surely?” Draco tried again.

This time, Harry squeezed.

“You’re the hero,” Draco said. 

Harry gritted his teeth but Draco didn’t ask. They sat, silent, uncomfortable, not quite looking at each other, until the timer binged and Harry jumped to check the spaghetti. “A little stuck together,” he sighed. “But edible enough.”

Harry poured the noodles into a big metal colander. Water splashed through, into the sink. Draco stared like it was magic.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry put dinner down and Draco began to eat.

“It’s good!” he exclaimed.

Harry chuckled, slightly hurt. “You don’t have to look so damn surprised,” he said. “Spaghetti’s hardly difficult.”

“You’re talking to a bloke who didn’t know how to slice his own damn tomato,” Draco pointed out, and ate another tidy bite.

Harry giggled. “Should’ve known right then you wanted to pull me.”

“I wasn’t pretending!” Draco yelped. “I honestly had no idea how to—”

“I meant the way you swayed your arse back and forth against my cock,” Harry murmured. Draco’s swallow was visible from across the table.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Finally Draco spoke. “That really happened?”

“Yeah.” 

Draco blanched and stared at the table. “I had convinced myself that... was not real,” he eventually said into the silence.

“Er,” Harry said, “I’m glad you did. Gave me courage.”

“Is that what we call stiffies these days?” Draco giggled. He looked up through his lashes. 

Harry knew his blush was bright and obvious, but he didn’t know how to hide it. Wasn’t sure if he even should.

“Does that mean…” Draco didn’t finish his sentence.

Harry ate another bite of spaghetti, waiting.

“You couldn’t be…” Draco tried. “Scared?” he finally managed.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Is that so hard to believe?” Harry asked his spaghetti. He couldn’t look Draco in the eye right now. “With our history?”

“Oh,” Draco said. 

Harry peeked at him. Draco, too, was staring deeply into his dinner. 

“I, well.” Draco shuffled around in his chair. “That does….”

Neither spoke for a long, heavy moment. But there was only so much spaghetti, and soon they were done eating.

Draco looked blankly at his emptied plate. “I have no idea what to do with my dirty plate and fork,” he eventually admitted. Harry giggled at him.

“Sink,” he said. “I’ll show you.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry showed Draco how to wash dishes, clean dirty pans. They cleared the table and put everything away. They had tea and cleaned up after that, too. They chatted about Quidditch and the weather, Teddy and Quidditch, weather and the Hogwarts reconstruction. Eventually though, they ran out of chores and small talk.

“Haven’t been home in a bit,” Draco mumbled.

“Your Mum,” Harry mumbled back. Reluctant, he nonetheless stood and walked toward his Floo. Draco followed him slowly.

“You’ll come back?” Harry asked before reopening his Floo.

Draco looked up, startled, hope in his eyes. “If you want?” he asked.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry looked up at Draco’s question — eyes now open wide — apparently caught off guard. He tipped his head, reached out, then pulled his hand back. “I was hoping, you would want to, come back?” he said, as uncertain as Draco had ever heard.

“I do,” Draco gushed, immediately longing to take the words back, feeling much too enthusiastic, too obvious.

But Harry smiled, lowered his shoulders a bit, breathed out slow. Draco found himself doing the same.

“That’s a huge fucking relief.” Harry laughed. “Er, kiss…. Kiss me goodbye?”

“Hell yes,” Draco whispered, and nearly fell into Harry’s grasping arms.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

After a kiss goodbye Draco expected would be imprinted on his nervous system for days, Draco almost fell through the Floo, back home.

Staring blankly at pale green walls, Draco tried to remember why he was there. 

Mother. He needed to find Mum. She was probably worried. 

“Bisky?” Draco called, and his house-elf appeared. Bisky helped him find Mother in the sunroom. She seemed pleased to see him, asking if he had enjoyed visiting Harry.

Draco felt as if his face had caught fire.

Mum politely ignored his blush.

“Yes,” he said, fighting an urge to flee. He sat, instead.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Draco looked at his mother. She, for her part, simply returned to her tatting.

Feeling like his skin was on fire, like his organs were on ice, like his heart was winning a race with the Hogwarts Express, Draco sat in silence, watching Mother make lace.

How did she not see his distress? How was she not… alarmed?

But there she sat. She raised her head, finally, but merely smiled at him.

“Mummy, I need help,” he finally whispered. “I have no idea what to do. Honestly, I hardly know what to think. Harry… kissed me. I kissed him back.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Mum looked up, kindness and warmth in her eyes. She took his icy hand.

“That’s lovely,” she murmured. “I’m pleased you’ve begun a romance. Why do you need help, my darling?”

Fretting, Draco thought of what he wasn’t telling Mother. He could hardly think of Harry without blushing. Telling Mother everything was too embarrassing!

But then he reflected on her words. Maybe… maybe she didn’t need to know about their… other actions. They were all encompassed by her statement, after all, were they not? 

“I’m just overwhelmed,” he finally said. 

“Perfectly normal,” she said, and a weight left his spine.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry watched the flames, but Draco really had Flooed away. He wouldn’t return until… tomorrow. Harry’s breath stuttered. Draco would return _tomorrow_. Because Harry had _asked him to_. Because they were… _kissing_. And… dating? Did this mean they were dating? Harry felt like he’d left his wits behind himself somewhere, like he’d lost them while out getting groceries, or playing catch with Teddy.

Teddy! Andromeda would know what Harry should do. She would know what Harry was _doing_. He threw some powder in the fire and Flooed over to his second home, trusting Andromeda could help him understand himself.

“Andromeda?”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Harry!” Andromeda walked in, Teddy in her arms. She put the toddler down and he tottered to Harry, who picked him up.

“I need advice,” he told her, hopeful and overwhelmed.

Andromeda looked Harry over, then pointed to the garden. “Let’s watch Teddy play with his levitating ball, and we can talk.”

/\/\/\/

Andromeda listened with care, quiet and serious, as Harry stumbled through his story.

“You told me to mend fences, and when I thought about it, I knew he deserved an apology. So we talked, then I invited him to mine. We had junk food and got kinda drunk.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“When I came out, he got weird. I misunderstood.” Harry blushed hotly and looked at his feet. “He wanted to prove he wasn’t homophobic, so he kissed me. I kissed him back.”

Andromeda was silent a long time. Harry felt himself tensing. Then she took his hand into her own, and squeezed it. Reassured, Harry waited.

“You know I am completely comfortable about your preferences, Harry. This isn’t about Draco being male. But last I saw you two together, you seemed to think Draco was your enemy. Do you honestly care about him? I don’t want either of you hurt.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry wanted to protest, but held his tongue, and thought it over carefully.

He didn’t like it, but Andromeda’s reasoning made sense. One snog session, and he wanted her to believe they’d transitioned seamlessly from enemies to sweethearts? It sounded ridiculous, even to him. And he’d been half of that amazing kiss.

On the other hand, they’d both apologized, then they’d talked. They’d napped in one another’s arms.

And Andromeda trusted Draco to be alone in a room with Teddy. No one was more precious than Teddy.

“I don’t want to hurt him,” he said. “I want to date him.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Andromeda squeezed Harry’s hand again, then turned and put one hand on his cheek. Her smile was tender and caring, and Harry felt his eyes well, just a bit.

Molly had been like a mother to him for so long, but it felt different with Andromeda. She didn’t just think of him like a son, she also (usually) treated him like a responsible adult. At the same time, he often sensed a loneliness in her that he felt like he helped to fill. 

They were good for one another, he thought, and he put a hand on hers and smiled.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“I admit, in all the world, Draco is not a boy I expected you to fancy!” Andromeda patted Harry’s cheek in the most grandmotherly way, and he felt himself blush.

“I didn’t expect this either,” he admitted, looking down. “But, er, I mean… he is pretty fit.”

Andromeda smiled at Harry but looked at Teddy, still captivated with his levitating ball. He was enjoying a “keep-down” game Harry had taught him. 

“Draco is a fine looking young man,” Andromeda agreed.

“Would you like me to speak to his mother?” Andromeda asked.

Harry felt his eyes widen. “Er, why?” he squeaked.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“I assume Draco’s upbringing was very traditional,” Andromeda said, voice calm and clear. “Dating someone like you… wasn’t the world his parents raised him for.”

“You mean, a boy? A half-blood?”

“No. Well, yes. But I mostly mean someone who would overshadow him in the public eye.”

“_Hero_,” Harry said, dejected. “That’s why he went on and on about me being a hero.”

“Perhaps,” Andromeda said. “I wasn’t there. But I don’t think that means you two can’t have a successful relationship.”

“Yeah?” Harry looked up, head cocked to one side.

“I hope you’ll try,” Andromeda said. She was smiling.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry felt the warmth of Andromeda’s smile seep into his heart. Turning his head, he watched Teddy bounce his ball against a tree.

Andromeda called for Teddy to throw the ball their way.

Harry was grateful for her sensitivity. He needed the break from their serious conversation, and he was impressed by Andromeda’s ability to read him and know, without him having to force out the words.

Harry caught Teddy’s ball, then stood up and smiled at Andromeda, wanting her to stand, too. “Let’s play catch!”

Teddy bounced joyously, Harry tossed him the ball.

Everything was going to be fine.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Narcissa was surprised when the fireplace sputtered to life in front of her. Only family could reach this Floo. Her sister’s face was a welcome sight, however. She put her tatting aside and smiled. “Andromeda,” she said, warmly. “Come through?”

Soon Bisky had them settled with tea, their greetings and other pleasantries had been dispensed with, and they were ready to hear one another.

“It’s about Harry and Draco,” Andromeda said.

“I thought it might,” Narcissa said. “Draco came to me, so nervous, after they kissed. He seemed to fear my disapproval, though of course I had none.”

Andromeda smiled.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“I am glad to hear that,” Andromeda said, and reached to squeeze Narcissa’s hand. “I wasn’t sure how you would feel. That’s why I wanted to speak with you in person.”

“Of course,” Narcissa said, not letting go of Andromeda’s grasp. “My Lucius probably would have hit the roof. But he’s not here to sully this.” Narcissa frowned, and looked at her teacup. “I do miss him sometimes, but I think his absence is a blessing for Draco, even if my boy does not see it that way.”

“Mother and Father really did a number on you,” Andromeda said, frowning.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“They did react poorly when you eloped,” Narcissa agreed. “But take no blame for my arranged marriage. It was in the works before I was halfway through Hogwarts, just like yours.”

“I simply had the good fortune to meet someone I was willing to risk everything for,” Andromeda said, smiling as she wiped away one tear.

“You must miss him so,” Narcissa said. 

“I do,” Andromeda agreed. “It’s why I wouldn’t get between those boys for anything.”

“I feel the same way,” Narcissa said, squeezing Andromeda’s hand again. “I vowed years ago, not to commit the same mistakes as Mother.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Something still worries me, slightly,” Narcissa admitted, still holding Andromeda’s hand.

Andromeda nodded.

“Draco explained how he and Harry both apologized, for all the terrible things they did to one another as boys.”

Andromeda waved gently, encouraging her sister. 

“And, of course, I apologized to you months ago, and was grateful for your immediate acceptance.”

Andromeda squeezed Narcissa’s hand.

“But, to my knowledge, Draco has yet to apologize to Ronald Weasley or Miss Katie Bell. And I think he really ought, if he and Harry are to have any chance at happiness.”

Andromeda’s eyes went distant as she considered this.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“I agree,” Andromeda finally said. “It would be good for their warming friendship, certainly, but it would also be good for Draco. And the Weasleys and Bells, frankly.”

Releasing a tight breath, Narcissa smiled. “I completely concur. But when shall he have the chance? The boys seem to be in that stage where they wish to spend every moment together.”

“I shall wave Harry out of town,” Andromeda said, smiling slyly. “I can send him on an international errand for me. To Switzerland. It should take at least a day.”

Narcissa clapped her hands lightly. “Perfect, dear sister,” she said.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Harry dear, I need a favor.”

Worried — Harry rushed through the Floo. “Are you ill? How’s Teddy? What’s wrong?” he asked, panicked.

“Teddy and I are healthy,” Andromeda said. “But I have a notice from the Ministry. I owe two years back taxes, because they neglected to collect during the War!” She breathed deep, trying not to break down. 

“I’ve money,” Harry began, but Andromeda stopped him.

“I can pay my own bills, Harry, but I need you to travel to Switzerland to collect these funds. Ted put them in a Muggle bank when things started to look really frightening.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“The money must be collected in person, and I cannot yet leave Teddy for a whole day.”

“Oh!” Harry said, reassured. “I can do that!”

He saw the relief break over Andromeda’s face, but had no idea it was for two reasons, not just the one she had revealed to him.

“Come with me,” Andromeda said, leading him to her pristine desk. “You are going to need rather a lot of paperwork, and you should probably also have at least one map, and perhaps a German/English dictionary. The bank is in Winterthur.”

“I’m ready and eager to help, Andromeda!”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Sending Harry off with a sense of urgency that might not truly fit the situation made Andromeda feel slightly guilty, but she knew it was for good cause. She called her sister through the Floo and was delighted when Narcissa answered immediately.

“Andromeda, dear,” Narcissa said happily. “Come through?”

Andromeda did, carrying little Teddy in her arms. “Where is your dear boy?” she asked.

“I’ve already sent him off to apologize.”

Andromeda nodded her approval. She set Teddy on the floor and charmed coloured sparkles to spin and dance above him. He sat on his bottom, reaching up and giggling.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“And your dear boy?”

“Halfway to Switzerland. I feel bad making him rush off, you know, but the truth is, I did need this errand done, and having Teddy about was honestly keeping me from it. So it’s a help to me, even if it wasn’t as urgent as I implied.”

“Perhaps, in future, I could watch Teddy?”

“Would you be willing then, darling?”

“Don’t look so surprised.” Narcissa softened her tease with a warm smile. “I love babies. And if Draco is homosexual, Teddy may be the closest thing I have to a grandchild for a long time indeed.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Draco paced nervously behind the Three Broomsticks. If he wasn’t careful, he thought, he might wear a permanent track in the grass between the back door and Madame Rosmerta’s wild and profuse little herb garden.

Weasley was due any minute. Draco had managed to apologize to Madame Rosmerta already — and she’d been remarkably gracious about it — but could he possibly manage a proper apology for _Ronald Weasley_? Would his mouth even work when he tried? 

Draco knew he’d nearly killed Weasley with that moronic poisoned mead. (He’d been so stupid!) But it wasn’t as though they had been _friends_ beforehand.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Suddenly, Draco felt eyes boring into the back of his skull. Forcing himself to leave his wand alone, he turned slowly. Weasley was there, leaning against the side of the building, chewing a stalk of timothy, as casual as Draco had ever seen him. He looked nearly indolent, if you ignored the triumphal glint in his eye.

“Been waiting for this day,” Weasley said. “Figured out it was coming a while back.”

“Oh?” Draco said, trying hard to affect a polite tone for his voice.

“So, let’s have it, Malfoy. Before the stain on your soul becomes permanent.”

Draco blanched.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Weasley was right. He had never learned any such thing, and yet, he knew it into his bones, now that he had heard it voiced. Nearly murdering someone, no matter how indirectly, it was leaving a stain on Draco’s very soul. Was it permanent yet? He reached into his understanding of himself, and came up… unsure.

It was past time, though, that was clear. Draco straightened his spine, took a deep breath, and began to apologize.

“Ronald Weasley,” he said, serious and sad. “I owe you an apology, from the depths of my magic and the center of my soul.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“I have never been kind to you. I’ve treated you with undeserved contempt since we met on the Hogwarts Express. I behaved as though my father’s money made me better, and as though your father’s kindness and integrity were worthless. I’m ashamed of my childhood envy and foolishness. Most of all, I’m sorry you were hurt, physically, by something I did. I thank Merlin the damage wasn’t permanent. I hope you can accept my apology.”

Draco was surprised to realize he’d closed his eyes. He looked up from his shoes, nervous at what he might see on Weasley’s freckled face.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Lucky for you,” Weasley said calmly, “I’m willing to capitulate.”

Draco stared at him, horrified. “That was a good apology,” he said. If Weasley wasn’t willing to accept his apology, he was stuck.

Weasley rolled his eyes. “It was all right,” he admitted. “But you have fucktons of bad shit to make up for. Literally years of it.”

Draco looked at his shoes again. “You’re right,” he said.

“And _that’s_ why I’m willing to give you a chance,” Weasley continued. “Because your apology was decent enough, but I can tell you actually meant it. That’s the part that really matters.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Weasley spat his timothy on the ground. “You apologized to Rosmerta?”

Draco nodded.

“Then come inside. Buy me a pint.”

“Katie Bell,” Draco managed to mumble. 

“She’ll be here in twenty minutes,” Weasley said, looking smug. 

Draco stared. “But, in her owl… she wouldn’t commit to hearing my apology.”

“It helps that I asked,” Weasley said, his tone serious. “It helps that I’ll be there. That we’ll all three be in public. And it helps that Andomeda Tonks trusts you.”

“Aunt Andromeda,” Draco said. It all made so much more sense now. Chastened, Draco nodded and followed Weasley back around.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry stood, uncomfortable, in the Swiss Muggle bank, waiting for that coiffed, silk-suited banker to bring him to an office and look over Aunt Andromeda’s documents.

The place stank with money. Soft carpet. Marble counters. Artwork. Subtle golden accents.

Harry knew his personal vaults were valued at numbers that, on some level, made no sense to him. The Sleekeazy fortune, Sirius’ money, everything his parents had…. He was wealthy. That didn’t mean he’d grown up with money. That didn’t mean he felt posh. He was a middle-class boy from Surrey.

He shifted on his feet.

“Herr Potter? Genau da lang."

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

He must’ve looked confused.

“Apologies.” She smiled. “You prefer English?”

Harry nodded, relieved. 

“This way, please?” Her accent was heavy, but her English seemed good. She led him to a conference room with a large picture window. Harry stared out the window. Winterthur was charming. 

“I am Katrin Allenbach. These are your Aunt’s documents?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“I apologize for the formalities, Herr Potter, but since your Aunt isn’t here, and this request is for a valuable sum…”

“I understand,” Harry smiled as disarmingly as he knew how. “Aunt Andromeda is busy with her orphaned grandson, or she’d have come herself.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Ms Allenbach seemed concerned. She called in one colleague, then another. They kept leaving the room and returning with more paper, or sleek little silver computers, or yet another banker.

It gave Harry plenty of time to sit in the lovely conference room, look out the window, and think about Draco.

After all, Draco was _wonderful_. He was almost ludicrously attractive. He kissed like a dream. He was smart, and funny. He liked a lot of the same things Harry liked. 

But... except… Draco was actually _terrible_. Sure, he’d done them all under duress, but he’d done multiple, horrific things.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Of course, Harry hadn’t exactly come out of the war feeling angelic. And Draco had apologized to Harry. Harry had accepted his apologies! But… what about everyone else?

Harry watched the bankers work, murmuring to each other in German, checking, cross-referencing, noting. 

Bankers took nothing for granted. Bankers dotted every i; crossed every t.

It seemed to take ages, but after all three Swiss bankers had carefully sifted through all Andromeda’s papers, they seemed satisfied. 

Harry strode out of the bank, papers in his coat, money secured, determined to head home and beg Draco apologize to everyone else he’d wronged.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Travelling home got Harry all tied up, and the delay made him anxious. He couldn’t risk apparition with Andi’s papers and cash, so he walked from the bank back to Winterthur’s tiny wizarding “district” (three shops on a quaint side street.) Luckily he only got lost once. Then he stopped into a gift shop. First he bought an adorable snow globe, and then he used their floo.

He would feel awful using a business’ floo without spending money, but he was confident Molly would love that snow globe, so that was one Christmas present secured, and months in advance, too.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

The walk to the wizarding store had taken Harry a solid half hour. Then picking out Molly’s snow globe took at least twenty minutes. The store’s floo couldn’t get him out of Switzerland, so he headed for Zürich’s sole International Floo Port, where there was a long wait for the only floo with access to all six something thousand of the British Isles.

Harry had to work hard not to sigh, pout, or tap his foot. It wasn’t the fault of the people ahead of him that he was impatient, or that their only floo option was all tied up.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Finally Harry was next. He flooed to Edinburgh’s British International Floo Port. From there he could floo to Andromeda’s.

She was waiting in front of the fireplace, reading to Teddy. Harry gave her a huge grin. “Got everything right here!” he said, and Andi clapped Teddy’s hands. 

“How wonderful, Harry,” she said. “Thank you! That really did tie you up all day, didn’t it? I’ve made a lovely dinner, and you should stay, so I can properly thank you.”

Harry hesitated.

“Shall we see if Draco is free to join us?” Andi asked, and Harry relaxed. 

“Yes,” he said. “Please.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry hung about, hoping for a moment alone with Draco before dinner.

“I know you two want a bit of a snog.” Andromeda winked. “But you’ll have privacy after dinner. After Teddy goes to bed. Set the table, please? I’ll meet the floo.”

Harry nodded obediently and left the room, but he grumbled quietly as he set the table. He’d wanted a moment alone to ask Draco to _apologize to harmed people_, not for a snog. Well, he also wanted kisses, but that could wait. He was feeling pretty anxious about asking Draco to step out of his comfort zone.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry was putting the bread on the table when Andi walked in; Teddy on her hip, Draco trailing behind.

Draco looked exhausted? But… pleased. 

“Sit, Draco, Harry,” Andromeda said. She had Teddy seated already. “I’ll serve. Draco, won’t you tell us all about your exciting day?”

“I — of course, Aunt Andromeda,” Draco said. 

Harry looked carefully. Draco’s ears were pink!

“So,” Draco said, buttering his bread, “First I went to the Three Broomsticks to speak with Madame Rosmerta….”

Harry listened, fascinated and thrilled. The sense of release he felt as Draco detailed every apology — offered and accepted — was beyond welcome.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“It felt like Weasley wanted a fight, at first. I might have given him one, to be honest. But then he mentioned the stain on my soul.”

Draco swallowed, pausing. Aunt Andromeda patted his hand sympathetically. Worried, he chanced a look at Harry. However, Harry seemed to be hanging on to his every word. Encouraged, Draco took a deep breath, lowered his shoulders, and continued. 

“No one had ever mentioned such a thing before,” Draco said, peeking at his Aunt. She nodded once, so he continued. “So I had to figure out for myself whether or not it was true.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“It is true,” Andromeda said. She both looked and sounded terribly solemn. She paused to squeeze his hand, and he took strength from it. He even squeezed back.

“But if your apologies were sincere, and you make amends, you can oust that stain, and avert the consequences.”

“I…” Draco paused to check, but he still felt certain, even with Harry and Aunt Andromeda listening, even in the most internal and private recesses of his heart. “I believe I began doing that today.” 

Draco looked at Harry, nerves ablaze and thrumming. He needed to know. How would Harry react to this?

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Staring nervously at Harry, Draco waited.

Unable to contain himself, Harry bounced from his chair. “Who wants tea?” 

Andromeda looked politely confused. Draco sat, frozen in silence. (They already had tea.)

“Right,” Harry said, undeterred. He was too excited to be still. “Er, biscuits?”

Teddy clapped gleefully. (He knew the word biscuits.) 

Andromeda frowned. “Harry,” she said, her tone admonishing. “It's time for dinner, not sweets.”

Draco wondered if he looked calm. (Inside, he was all butterflies and lava.)

“Of course,” Harry agreed from inside Andromeda’s pantry cupboard, looking at no-one. “I just, er, thought, we should share something delicious!”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Harry,” Andromeda said. Her tone was stern. Draco grimaced. Harry, however, seemed too hyper to notice.

“Have you pudding?” Harry said from inside Andromeda’s pantry.

“Harry,” Andromeda said again, hiding none of her annoyance.

“Ooh!” Harry cried, apparently having found something he thought promising.

“Harry?” Draco tried, wincing at the nerves that made his voice break. Why wouldn’t Harry sit down and say something already? Draco was getting desperate to know what Harry thought about his apologies, his attempts to start making things right. He did not require approval, but he did want it.

“Harry!” Andromeda snapped.

“Andi?” Harry emerged.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Harry, sit down, and answer Draco. This is unkind. He cares to know what you think.” Andi was frowning.

Finally, Harry sat. “Oh no,” he said. He sounded upset.

“None of that!” Draco interjected sharply. “No more worrying about _your_ reactions. This isn’t about you, Harry. I need to _know_. I tried to make amends. I apologized to several people. I might have a stain on my soul! But,” Draco inhaled deeply. “But I am working on that. So. What do you think of all this?”

“It’s the _best_ news I’ve had in months,” Harry said, and Draco finally exhaled.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Harry jumped from his chair and bounced on his toes. “M’so excited!” he said. He pulled Draco up and hugged him tightly. He kissed Draco on the lips. He started the radio with his wand and swayed with Draco in his arms.

“Harry!” Aunt Andromeda said, sounding surprised. “This is hardly what I expected!”

“I know I’m not exactly being normal here,” Harry admitted, spinning Draco out and back in to the music on the radio. “But this is not a normal day!” He hugged Draco again, and Draco chuckled.

“It’s a good day,” Draco agreed, and Aunt Andromeda smiled.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

After dinner Harry and Draco hugged Teddy goodnight. They Flooed to Harry’s as Andromeda took Teddy up to bed.

Harry had Draco join him on the sofa. “We’ve both made mistakes,” he said. “We’ve both done good things, as well as things that were wrong. War is hell, as the Muggles say. It doesn’t always bring out the best in people. But what’s important, I think, is how we move forward, how we change. I’m so proud of the ways you moved forward today.”

He blushed, his ears turning bright red. “I hope that’s not a weird thing to say.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Maybe, but I don’t care if it is,” Draco said. He reached for Harry’s hand, and Harry grabbed both of his. They turned a little toward one another, and looking Harry in the eye, Draco tried to explain his many feelings.

“I have always wanted respect, you know. My father’s first. Snape’s. My Slytherin peers. Yours.”

Harry opened his mouth, but Draco shook his head. Harry wasn’t trying to speak, though. Draco quickly realized Harry was just… gobsmacked.

“I do not know why you are so damn amused,” Draco sniffed, but he knew his little smile would give him away.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“So, shut up. This is serious.”

Harry still hadn’t spoken. He frowned. Draco leaned over and kissed him, just once, on the corner of his mouth. “Try to look a little less astonished,” he whispered.

Harry tried to wipe the emotion off his face. Draco forgave him for failing, and looked more at the bridge of his nose than his eyes.

“I look back now and realize that wanting your respect was, in the end, what saved me. Because the longer the war went on, the more I saw what Father respected, and Snape pretended to respect, and my peers...

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“I didn’t want any of that. I didn’t want to _be_ you, either. I’m no selfless Gryffindor hero, risking my life. But I wanted….”

Draco looked at the ceiling and swallowed. “Even when I hated you, I knew you were a good person. Your friends loved your heart, not your money, your power, or even your beautiful face.” 

Draco felt his ears burn. He couldn’t look anywhere near Harry’s eyes. 

“I thought, perhaps there was a way I could help. Your side _had_ to win. So I gave you my wand. I pretended it wasn’t you.”

Harry burst into tears.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Harry!” Draco patted Harry’s shoulder awkwardly. “Don’t cry. Please?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “It’s just all, so much, you know?”

“You’ve had a long day,” Draco said sidestepping the real issue.

“I suppose,” Harry agreed. “But really, it’s been a long few years.”

Suddenly exhausted, Draco nodded. “Yeah,” he said, feeling his shoulders slump. “Years.”

“For both of us,” Harry continued gently, briefly putting his hand on Draco’s cheek. It was all Draco could do not to shake him off in shame and embarrassment.

“I’m not you, Harry,” Draco said as Harry put his hand back in his own lap.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Yeah. You’re _you_,” Harry said firmly, as though that was something to be proud of. “The war was awful. For everyone. But it’s over now. Now we have different choices to consider.”

“Thank Merlin,” Draco said, with a light chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

“We’re different people who did different things,” Harry said, refusing to be distracted. “But I think we’re heading for the same place now.”

“How can you think that?” Draco said, surprised. 

“Because the more I think about all this,” Harry said, his voice gentle, “the more I realize you impress the hell out of me.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Look,” Harry said, standing abruptly. “You want some pudding? Because I still do. Cheddar popcorn? Chocolate biscuits? Let’s raid my pantry!”

“What the hell?” Draco said, but he laughed and stood up.

“It’s been a really long day, just like you said. I’m so tired of being serious! And I think we’ve said enough somber, soul-searching stuff for a while. So let’s do something fun, now, and eat some junk food!” 

Smiling, Harry gave an exaggerated wink, making a sweeping bow toward his kitchen. “I’ve seen you eat Muggle junk food, Draco, you can’t tell me you don’t like it!”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Between Draco’s first visit and Harry’s Switzerland trip, Harry had visited a nice Muggle supermarket with hope in his heart and a spring in his step. There he’d purchased a broad and (he hoped) impressive array of edibles.

A Wensleydale and a Stilton. Boxes of flavoured crackers. Marinated artichoke hearts in a glass jar. Three kinds of olives: one black, two green. Cashews. Pistachios. Prawn crisps. Bags of cheddar popcorn. Doritos. Hummus. Four kinds of packaged biscuits. Jaffa cakes.

Harry threw open his pantry and gestured proudly. “What looks good, Draco? Be honest. I want to know what you like!”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Between them, most of it went on the table. Harry put the popcorn and Doritos in bowls. Draco sliced cheese for the crackers.

Harry started with an artichoke heart. Draco tried each kind of olive in turn. Harry insisted Draco try cashews. Draco fed Harry pistachios he shelled himself. 

This led to laughter, which led to kisses, which led to blackcurrant squash because they’d been eating all manner of things by then which made kissing decidedly odd.

“Are you,” Harry eventually asked the table, “having fun?”

“Yes,” Draco said, grabbing Harry’s hand and holding tight.

“Good,” Harry said, breathing again.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“So,” Draco began, after finishing the last green olive. “I’m suddenly feeling all… I don’t know. Mature.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, smiling indulgently. He was vaguely aware that a week ago he’d probably have sneered. He ignored that and smiled harder.

“Yeah,” Draco said in a soft voice, like he was still surprised. “I’ve gone and done all this apologizing, I’m eating all this healthy food, and my aunt is really proud of me. I think my mother is, too.”

“Anything else?” Harry said, fishing.

“I have this great, uh, new, er… boyfriend,” Draco said. They smiled goofily at one another.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“You want to be boyfriends, then?” Harry asked. Draco’s face fell. “Because I totally do! But I didn’t know if you did, as well? So I just… should we talk about this?”

“Yeah, I think we should. Let’s be all mature and whatnot,” Draco said with a self-deprecating smile. Let’s… define the relationship.”

“Oooh,” Harry joked, complete with hand motions and eye rolling. Then he stopped. “It is a good idea, actually. Because, er, I, uh…. Not all gay men like monogamy.”

“I do,” Draco said, firm but nervous.

“Oh thank Merlin,” Harry said, and they both dissolved with laughter.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“We _should_ talk, though,” Draco said. “I learned that lesson with Theo.”

“You dated Nott?” Harry said, trying not to look jealous.

“No,” Draco admitted. “I just thought we were dating. Thus, lesson learned: ‘Communication is important, even when it makes me very uncomfortable’.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Harry said, trying not to look too smug. Was he Draco’s first boyfriend?

“Yeah,” Draco said, looking down. “When I finally figured out what was really going on I wanted to hex myself invisible. Just... incredibly embarrassing.” 

Draco’s cheeks were turning pink, and Harry couldn’t decide if he should kiss him or cuddle him.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Well, okay,” Harry said. “If you can be brave like that, I should be, too. I want to say…” he took a deep breath, straightened his spine, and looked at the ceiling.

“I want to have sex,” he said upwards, still looking at the ceiling. “With you. Tonight would be good, if, I mean, if that’s something you also want.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand. “I want to try sex, too,” he said. 

Harry lowered his eyes to Draco’s. They both tried a tentative smile. When they each saw the other’s smile, both of their faces bloomed with relief and joy.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“_Brill_,” Harry breathed, taking Draco’s other hand.

“Um,” Draco said, flushing brighter, “what d’you mean by sex? Are you a top? Do you need, uh, that? M’not... experienced.”

“Me either. And, I think I’m a top? I mean, because, I’ve never, uh, anal.” Harry felt his cheeks prickle and his ears burn. “But, I mean, I think about, uh… topping. A lot.”

“I, uh, when I’m… I mean.” Draco swallowed. “I imagine bottoming, er, more often than I… I mean, I haven’t really _done_ anything much. Yet,” he finished.

“We’ll explore together,” Harry said.

“Please,” Draco said. They both exhaled.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Wow,” Draco whispered, flopping back down onto the bed. “I’m very glad I accepted your invitation.”

Harry cast a couple of cleansing charms, leaned over Draco, stared into his blissed face for a long second, then — clearly pleased with what he saw — waggled his eyebrows ridiculously. 

“Which invitation?” he asked, winking.

“All of them, you prat,” Draco sighed, wrapping an elbow around Harry’s neck and pulling him in for a cuddle. 

Harry pulled the sheet up and snuggled in. “No, seriously,” he said. “Was it good?”

“Yeah,” Draco said. “I liked everything we did.”

“Thank Merlin,” Harry sighed. “Me, too.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

After a good night’s sleep, an owl letting Draco’s mum (and then Andi) know they were well and happy, and a hearty breakfast that was, perhaps, a little more like lunch (Harry mostly makes sandwiches. Sue him.), the boys sat in Harry’s garden considering their day, and their relationship.

“Of course I want to be seen with you,” Draco said, clearly uncomfortable. “But going out in public is… fraught.”

“Muggle world?” Harry offered. They both frowned.

“I can’t help but remember those few, miserable minutes in that market,” Draco said, and he sighed.

“Yeah.” Harry frowned. “What about… another country?”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Draco turned, to more fully look Harry in the eye. “An interesting idea,” he said. Were you thinking France?”

“It is closest,” Harry said, clearly as a concession. “But I was thinking somewhere they speak English?”

“Hm,” Draco said, “Australia? That’s very… far?”

“I was actually thinking I’d like to take you on a holiday,” Harry said, looking earnest, hopeful and possibly a bit sick. “To America. We would start in New York City, I thought? And then, er, Boston? The wizarding districts in both are, uh, pretty famous, and…”

Draco climbed right into Harry’s lap. “I accept,” he said.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

It took less than two days to plan what Harry hoped would be a very successful holiday. It took the whole fortnite beforehand to convince nearly everyone they were not being idiots by taking a trip together.

Hermione was skeptical. Ron was downright upset. Neville was confused, while Luna was just… missing. George raised an eyebrow and walked away. Molly seemed to think he couldn’t tell she was being condescending. Arthur wanted to change the subject. Ginny couldn’t stop laughing at him long enough to give an opinion.

Andi and Narcissa, in contrast, were sure their trip would be brilliant.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Actually, Andi and Teddy were the first reasons Harry had second thoughts.

“Andi,” he said, “I can’t leave you with no one to help with Teddy!”

“My sister offered plentiful help. We can handle any crisis.” Andi said, smiling. “Go, see America with Draco. You’ve more than earned this.”

So, Harry packed. He bought a phrasebook of American wizarding slang, and another book for legal tips and explanations of America’s baffling monetary system. Draco asked him to go clothes shopping, but Harry suggested they go in America instead. Draco agreed with so much enthusiasm that Harry got a bit nervous.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“What if we run into trouble?” Harry asked Draco the night before they were to portkey to New York.

“What do you mean?” Draco said, turning in Harry’s arms under the covers. “Like, if people recognize us? I thought the whole point of going to America was to avoid that.”

“Not that, not anything in particular,” Harry said, petting back Draco’s hair. “Just, I dunno, anything. Some crisis I don’t know how to handle.”

“Because you always knew how to handle every difficulty you’ve dealt with through the years?” Draco said. “Before it arrived?”

Harry huffed out a frustrated laugh.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“Ok, I guess I have experience dealing with crises on the fly,” Harry admitted. “But that wasn’t, like, intentional! I wasn’t taking my _boyfriend_ somewhere new, and just, not knowing… I don’t know what this is going to be like,” he finished awkwardly.

“That’s the whole point of travelling,” Draco said gently. He put a hand on Harry’s chest, put the other on Harry’s cheek. “Here’s the thing. We don’t know exactly what this trip is going to be like, but that’s why it’s exciting. And the best part, whether things go perfectly or not, is that we’ll be together.”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Draco thought they should head off to America in grand style, waved off by friends and family aplenty. In the end, inertia won out.

“Where’s my damn camera??”

“I put down the tickets. Now I can’t find them!”

“Accio tickets!”

“Did you tell Andi when to meet us at the gate?”

“I thought you did!”

“Fuck. I didn’t tell Molly and Arthur, either.”

“Space cadet.”

“Hush.”

“You hush! Or find my passport and tease me all you like.”

“Our International Portkey is in seventeen minutes and you _lost your passport_?”

“No, no, I just found it! Everything’s fine. Don’t panic!”

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

“I think… I’m ready to apparate to the International Portkey office. You?”

“Probably!”

\- - -

“_Everyone’s here_!”

“Goodbye hugs! All round!”

“Luna! Molly! Ginny! Ron! Hermione!”

“Mum! Auntie! Teddy!” 

“Don’t grow up too fast while we’re gone, little buddy.”

As the portkey whirled them off to their stylish holiday, nothing was certain except: they cared for one another, and would take care of one another. Whether their holiday proved a success or a boring waste of three months and a great deal of money, Harry and Draco were holding tight to one another’s hands and hearts, eager to explore the world. Together.

t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t

Fin 


End file.
